Happy Birthday
by chocolateCherries45
Summary: Shinji's always grateful for what Kaworu does for him and wanting to repay him , gives him a gift on his birthday. He didn't need one: the only gift Kaworu would ever need is Shinji.


Handing Kaworu's bento to him everyday at lunch was a thing Shinji will never get used to. Actually, there's a lot of things Kaworu does that Shinji will never get used to. The way Kaworu talks for ten minutes on end about how eternally grateful he is and that he'll cherish the food Shinji gave him in good graces and Kaworu smiling at him so gently. Shinji made them out of concern for how skinny Kaworu is; that should garner a thank you at the very least but Kaworu truly thanked him from the bottom of his heart as if Shinji saved his life or something, it made him blush and stammer everytime he gave it to him. Shinji was pretty sure he was going to die from sheer embarrassment.

In fact, the way Kaworu looked at him and treated him so kindly and gently and walking him home after school and eating lunch with him. Shini occasionally caught the stares Kaworu gave him during class which made him blush and turn his head away. Even then, the light-headed feeling was hard to ignore on the rare occasions they go out whether it's to the park or to get ice cream or shopping. Stargazing together was also a rare moment as they laid on the grass of the hill they usually sat on, Kaworu pointing out all the constellations in the sky, listening to the stories behind some of them and the moon glowing on his face highlighting some of his features on his beautiful face. Wait did he just say beautiful? Guys aren't beautiful..

Whatever the case, Kaworu was exceptionally kind to Shinji and he wanted to repay him somehow. Shinji had heard from Misato when his birthday was which was unusual as Kaworu never mentioned his birthday. Then again, Shinji never asked him. He had already prepared his gift for Kaworu as a way to repay his kindness. Shinji had to meet him today to give it to him; he asked Kaworu to meet him in the park after school albeit with a bit of a blush. Kaworu only smiled at him and told him he'd be there. The after school bell rang and Toji and Kensuke asked him to walk with them but Shinji declined saying he had other plans. They made their goodbyes and Shinji headed to the park he and Kaworu always went to. It was a small but peaceful park, with a small lake in the center and flowering trees surrounding it. A statue of an angel was in the entrance of the park, its strong gaze staring at anyone who entered. He ran to the tree on the right edge of the lake where it offered the best view of the lake where the gentle breeze made tiny ripples on the surface. Much to his surprise, Kaworu was already waiting there, resting on the tree looking out to the distance.

"Ahh sorry, Kaworu-kun. Did I keep you waiting long?"

Kaworu turned his head to the sound of Shinji's voice and softly smiled at him. "No, I just got here but I don't mind as long as you're here."

Shinji fumbled around, trying not to look at Kaworu out of slight nervousness. Oh my god what if he didn't like his gift? What if he picked the wrong one to give him? Calm down Shinji, just give it to him; there's nothing wrong with it, just calm down. He reached into his bag and pulled out a music book and a cupcake in a container.

"Um..so I heard it was your birthday from Misato-san so u-um..I wanted to give you something to thank you for what you've done for me. I know it's not much and if I had more time, I would've done something better since you deserve much more. I know you play the piano so I thought a music book would be good. I don't know if this suits you I just chose the book at the front..and I don't know your favorite flavor so I just made it vanilla with-"

Kaworu just pulled Shinji into a tight, wordless hug, arms wrapped around his waist. Shinji just widened his eyes but hesistantly hugged him back; he was nervous and anxious about giving it to him but he didn't want to leave the hug despite the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun. Truly thank you. You didn't have to get me anything. As long as you were there, it's the best birthday ever,"


End file.
